


A Perfect Day

by roseroseyang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 3p, M/M, 水仙, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseroseyang/pseuds/roseroseyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>呃……其实就想看3P而已……_(:з)∠)_<br/> 吧唧哥哥穿越梗，他们在二战时代一直没有捅破窗户纸过，但是穿过来的吧唧哥哥发现他们居然已经是情侣了……咳咳，队长福利向，OOC警告，就吃个肉吃个肉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 代贴，作者：爬不出盾冬坑的某人（→_→）

“哇哦，Steve。”趴床上的James晃着手中的遥控器，刚切到一个成人频道，性感火辣的女郎正款款摇摆着纤细的腰肢，摆出各种诱惑的造型。“这个时代的电视节目居然这么开放啊。”

穿着睡衣的Steve面红耳赤地拿走遥控器换了个台，不自然地点头：“是的。这个公寓的电视系统是统一安装的，我……我们平时不怎么看。”

James凑过来盯着他看了几秒，邪笑了起来：“你们现在是恋人了，为什么不？时代的进步不是么？”

Steve的脸更红了。

“哦，我知道了，”James露出一脸“我是个白痴”的表情：“你们当然不想看这个。那么……就是说有另外一种类型的咯？呃，你懂……没有美艳的姑娘们的那种……”

“Bucky！”

“嗯？”刚刚洗完澡的Bucky围着浴巾打开浴室的门出来：“叫我？”

Steve的头上差点要冒烟了：“不，没事。”

Bucky疑惑地歪头看看他，又看看旁边的James。

James忍不住笑了起来：“嗨，不用那么大声，兄弟，我又不是听不见。”他忽然脸色一变，吃惊的问：“你们不是还没做过吧？噢不不不，别告诉我这是真的，我就说之前说到这个的时候你们怎么没反应。我什么时候变得这么没有行动力了，喜欢的人就在身边居然还能忍？”

Steve已经不想说话了。

Bucky愣了一下，冷静地陈述：“你好像很迅速就接受了两个男人可以成为情人做爱的事实。”

James觉得被冒犯一样申辩道：“为什么不？我可没有性别歧视，何况还是跟自己最好的哥们儿，我不觉得有什么不好。”

Bucky看了他一眼，关上浴室门，淡定地走到床边：“我们做过了，当然。”

Steve跳起来扯过一条毛巾开始给Bucky擦头发，典型逃避问题的举动。

James咯咯笑起来：“我就说嘛，那感觉怎么样？”

“很不错。”

“哇哦~好像……我有点好奇了。”

“Bucky！”Steve停下手里的动作瞪他，脸红的能滴出血来。

“你不会就只会说这一句了吧？快告诉我你们谁上谁下？”

“你觉得呢？” Bucky仿佛扯了一下嘴角。

“我……有点不太确定。我当然很想要Steve，但是感受他在里面似乎也是个挺有诱惑力的选择。”James摸着下巴很认真的考虑着。

“我们可不可以不讨论这个问题？”Steve深吸了一口气，无奈的放下毛巾开始铺床。

他整理好两个枕头，掀开被子，又把沙发垫拉到床边飞快地躺上去，一副万事俱备只欠关灯的架势，如果忽略他下面撑起的小帐篷的话。天知道从拿走遥控器开始他就有点感觉了，充满性暗示的画面，深爱的人就在手边，是个男人都会有感觉的好么！何况这人还变成了双份，双倍的诱惑力，真该感谢他四倍的自制力。

James瞄了他一眼， “你不是真打算睡觉了吧？”

Steve无奈的叹气：“不然呢？”

James看看Steve又看看Bucky，后者正在换睡衣，充满力量的背部线条随着动作起伏，揭掉浴巾后露出完美的臀型。James吞了吞口水：“呃，也许这么说有点变态，但是我忽然发现我的屁股看起来很不错，一点都不输给你。”

Bucky回过头看他，“Steve的更赞。”

Steve简直觉得快烧起来了，偏偏那两个一点自觉都没有，还在兴致勃勃的讨论。

“真的？你知道他变成大块头以后我还没什么机会好好观察过，他穿队长制服的时候看起来该死的辣，但是脱下来给人看的机会可真不太多。”

“真的，手感也很棒。”

“我说，你们能停止讨论我的屁股了么？”

“不能。”James送给他一个“乖，别插嘴”的笑容。

Steve无力地倒回沙发垫，心里默念着一会儿去冲凉一会儿去冲凉。

Bucky眼里闪过一丝捉狭，若无其事地跨过Steve的垫子坐到床边，脚掌若有若无掠过Steve的小帐篷，耳边依稀传来Steve倒抽了一口气的声音。

James冲Bucky眨眨眼睛，“Steve，不介意给你最亲爱的Bucky展示一下？你看说不准我什么时候就要走了，好歹留下点深刻的回忆嘛。”

这次Steve是真倒抽了一口气，坐起来严肃地说：“Bucky，别这样，我们和以前不一样了，这也和以前我们互相……不同。”

James也换上严肃认真的语气看着Steve：“当然，要是相同的话我才不会提议呢。我知道你有反应了，难道你不想要我么？”他轻笑了起来：“来吧，别忍了，我比任何人都了解你，Steve。这里没别人，除了你，和我。”

一阵静默。

Steve看向旁边的Bucky，熟悉的面孔，熟悉的目光，隐藏着熟悉的渴望。

Steve永远都不会拒绝Bucky的要求，也舍不得让他等待，Steve伸手抚上Bucky的后颈，慢慢靠近。沾上那份柔软的一刻，就忍不住探出舌头，如同安抚一般擦过舌尖，掠过上颌，巡视过每一个齿间，再纠缠住舌头，与他一起让这个吻更深沉。

Bucky的双手缠上他的脖子，随着吻加深，从睡衣的圆领里钻进去，抚过他的肩胛。

他们吻得难舍难分，身上的睡衣似乎变得多余起来。Steve把Bucky从床上拉下来，带着热度的手从Bucky的睡衣下摆钻进去，紧贴着皮肤往上摸索，摩擦过腰线和完美的腹肌，直到撩起的衣摆高过胸部，才停下亲吻帮Bucky把睡衣脱了下来。

Bucky配合地抬起手，然后扯着Steve的衣领直接把他的衣服扒了下来。没错，扒下来，要不是Steve配合迅速，估计那件衣服就报废了。

一旁的James挑挑眉，似乎感到裤子有点紧。

Bucky赤裸着上身，嘴唇嫣红，微微喘息，眼神却带点挑衅得看着Steve。他跨坐在Steve腿上，隔着裤子都能明显感到Steve滚烫的欲望， 像要把他灼伤。

Steve宠溺地翘起嘴角，拉过他的唇轻啄，然后沿着下巴脖子，一寸一寸地吻到左肩。Bucky瑟缩了一下，想要闪躲，Steve搂住他，低声说：“别动，就这样，别动。”

Bucky僵坐着任Steve的唇舌舔过左臂与肩膀的接缝，丑陋的伤痕却因为与周遭不同的皮肤带来更敏感的触觉，麻酥战栗的感觉似乎从接缝深处蔓延到背脊下方，引出更炽热的情潮。

“Bucky，别逃避，我会一直在这里。”Steve断断续续的低语随着舔吻传入耳中，Bucky伸出左手抬起Steve的头，沉静得看入他的眼睛：“我不会逃避，但也不会喜欢它。”

Steve笑了：“没关系，我会替你喜欢，属于你的，我都喜欢。”

他们以前从来不会讨论这个，因为Bucky从来不说，在床上也不太愿意让Steve碰他的左手。Steve觉得Bucky只是需要时间，他相信他可以从过去的梦魇中摆脱，只要他给予Bucky更多的关怀，更多的陪伴，让Bucky相信他会永远陪在他身边。但是今天，也许有什么不同，也许是来自过去的自己给了Bucky勇气，使他终于能将这个噩梦说出口。

“就算它沾满了无辜之人的鲜血？”

“那不是你的错。”

Bucky的声音微微发抖：“就算如此，我也不可能原谅我自己。”

“没关系，你不需要一个人承担。”沉沉的拥抱伴随着深沉的承诺：“我不会再允许任何人用任何方式折磨你，包括你自己。”

Bucky紧紧抱住Steve，如同溺水的人抱住一线希望。

“我……我想说的是……咳……”

忽然被两道目光猛然盯住的感觉可真让人紧张，虽然其中一道算是自己的，James吞了吞口水，“我想说的是……你们在这里讨论这个真的没问题么？泄露太多细节给我可不是什么好事儿啊。”

Steve摩挲着Bucky的瞬间绷紧的背部，缓缓说：“其实就算我们不说你也能猜到不少，Bucky经历过难以想象的痛苦……我不能透露具体内容，但是请不要忘记，我们一定会重遇，所以无论在任何情况下，千万不要放弃自己。”

James的表情有一瞬间的空白，但他很快又故作轻松得笑起来：“我在你心目中就是那么脆弱不经事的温室花朵么？别忘了以前是谁在巷子里打跑了一群欺负你的混蛋啊，还有是谁一直在战场上替你清理掉背后那些不长眼的敌人的。”

Steve并没有笑，他抱紧怀里的Bucky，眼睛却紧紧盯着James：“答应我。”

James收起玩世不恭的表情，郑重地回答：“好。好的，我答应你。”

Steve松了口气，微微笑起来：“还有，在巷子里的时候是我们一起打跑的，可别逞英雄了。”

James喷笑出声：“是的是的，你可厉害了，我找到你的时候你都快赢了。”

Steve的笑声随着胸口的震动传给Bucky。Bucky沉默地收紧手臂，抬头对着Steve的唇狠狠吻下去。他的记忆依然不完整，他们说的事情他并不记得，听起来就像是别人的故事，酸涩的感觉悄悄流入胸口，他不拥有他们的过去，他只有现在。

Bucky把他推到在垫子上，凶狠的吻从唇上移到脖子、胸口，印下鲜红的痕迹。

对于他的热情，Steve当然欢迎，只是太过急切让他有点措手不及，只能喘息着一遍遍抚摸着Bucky的背部。

Bucky的吻一路来到下腹部，呼吸的热气仿佛能穿透睡裤吹拂到Steve的阴茎上，那里似乎更硬了。Bucky抬头与他对视一眼，拉下他的裤子，精神抖擞的小Steve立刻弹了出来，硬挺得几乎贴着腹部。Bucky嘴角微挑，得意得看了Steve一眼，张口含了进去。

Steve深吸了口气：“噢，天啊，Buck……天啊……”他克制住强烈想要在Bucky口中抽插的欲望，手插入Bucky的头发里抚摸。

舌尖细致地划过柱身，在顶端稍稍停留，满意地听到Steve越发不规则的喘息，用手拢住底部，轻轻拨动两个小球，同时吮吸着让硬物慢慢滑出口腔，再深深的埋头，舌头紧贴着阴茎滑动。湿热柔软的触感刺激得Steve越发的胀大，终于忍不住抓住Bucky的头发，轻轻耸动胯部，在Bucky的嘴里抽插起来。Bucky没有退缩，配合Steve的抽插努力吞咽着他的阴茎，在Steve插入的时候深深吞入，深喉的动作让龟头轻触到咽喉的软腭，引起轻微的呕吐反射，喉头不住痉挛收缩着，带着吸力摩擦过顶端的小孔，强烈的快感让Steve的肌肉开始收缩，他就要到了。Steve喘息着松手，呻吟着想让Bucky退开。但是Bucky没理会他的暗示，更加卖力地吞吐着，他能感受到Steve的小腹轻微抽搐，于是他更大力地吮吸着，直到Steve低吼着释放在他嘴里，Bucky一滴不漏的都吞了进去。

Steve躺在垫子上喘了口气，快感来的太快，他还来不及细细体味，不得不说Bucky越来越高杆了，他拉起Bucky仰头吻上，交换着口腔的津液也交换着带点酸涩的味道。

Bucky在接吻的间隙调侃：“味道很重哈？”

Steve笑了：“你知道原因，你肯定也一样。”他探手触摸到Bucky的火热依然还挺立在他小腹上方，“想轻松点吗？”

Bucky忍不住在他手心里微微挺动，淅淅沥沥的前液沾湿了还未退的睡裤。Steve亲吻他的唇，轻轻道了声抱歉，把他平放在垫子上，温柔地替他除去睡裤。

Bucky的欲望带着水光紧贴着腹部，泛着诱人的光泽，Steve赞叹地握住它，轻轻撸动了两下，惹得Bucky发出短促又轻微满足的叹息。Steve俯身含住他一边的乳头，另一只手也不闲着爱抚另外一边。上下的刺激让Bucky呻吟出声，微微分开腿露出隐秘的后穴，股沟不停擦过Steve又已经抬头的阴茎，仿佛在邀请Steve赶快插入。

Steve停下来，从阴茎上骤然离开的手让Bucky发出一声抱怨的轻哼，Steve安抚地吻了一下他的顶端：“别着急，我们太久没做了，我不想伤害你。”他起身想寻找润滑剂和安全套，却看见James在床上已经解开了裤子，正在给自己手活。

Steve瞬间红透了脸：“对不起，刚才太投入了……”

James正沉浸在快感里，听到他说话才回过神：“哦哦，没关系，你们……你们继续，我能自己解决，我很好，真的。”

Steve张口想说什么，但是看着James一脸坦然的表情，只好闭上嘴。

James这样子让他想起了从前，年少轻狂的少年时代，那时候他们哥俩好到互相看过摸过都不是什么大事。后来进了军营，那地方连女人都几乎找不到一个，小伙子们互相解决问题简直更普遍了。只不过解决问题和做爱不一样，那时的他们还未懂得什么是爱，还在憧憬着总有一天回到家乡会有个温柔善良的女孩，结婚生子，替对方小孩起个教名什么的，再一起慢慢老去，坐在夕阳里互相取笑对方当年的傻逼样。

直到那段横亘七十年的分离……

James放慢手上的动作，呲牙咧嘴地打断他的回忆：“说实话，看你们这样，真不敢相信你们之前居然忍了好几周。你们早该做这个的，真的，不用顾虑我。”他瞄了眼半躺在垫子上的Bucky，因为欲望得不到满足，半张的眼睛含着水汽，湿漉漉地看着他们……

天啊，我都不知道自己原来还能有这样的表情，James的内心嚎叫着。

他看Steve依然没有动作，问道：“怎么了，你不会是傻了吧？以前我们又不是没这么干过，我还替你撸过呢，只不过没这么……嗯……深入过。”

Steve总算找回了自己的声音：“能……帮我把床头柜里的润滑剂和安全套拿出来吗？”

“Sure.”James把东西扔了过来，眨眨眼睛，“细心点，punk！”

Steve眯着眼扯开个笑容：“不用提醒，jerk！”

他回过头回到Bucky身边，在耐心的爱人唇上一吻：“久等了，我爱你……”

甜蜜的爱语换来爱人热烈的回应，Bucky的舌席卷过他口腔里每一寸领地，吞下所有可能的推拒或是呻吟，热切得如同等待了一生。Steve尽力回吻他，他明白Bucky内心的不安全感，所以竭尽所能的回应他一切索求，用行动明白无误地告诉他，一切都好，他在他身边，哪里也不会去。

他分开Bucky的双腿，仔细地在入口涂满润滑液，小心地插入一根手指：“疼吗？”

冰冷的液体让Bucky皱了皱眉，喉咙里溢出一声低低地呜咽，很久没有使用过的部位传来被侵入的刺痛，后穴的肌肉不自觉的收缩，箍紧了谨慎地入侵者。Steve立刻停了下来，紧张地注意着Bucky的表情，试图从蛛丝马迹中找出一丝不适。

最初的刺激过去之后，Bucky渐渐习惯了手指在身体里的感觉，冰凉的液体也被他俩的体温捂得微微发热，穴口慢慢放松下来。Steve慢慢抽动手指，回旋着让润滑液顺着缝隙一点一点浸入，同时不忘爱抚刚刚被冷落许久的小Bcuky。

Bucky仰躺着，一条腿挂在Steve腰间，看着Steve额角亮晶晶的汗水，腿根部抵着Steve的硬热，不用猜都知道他忍得很辛苦。他轻轻扭了下腰，穴口有节奏地“咬”了Steve的手指一口，催促道：“可以了，快进来。”

Steve抬眼看着他湿润的眼睛，拒绝：“还不行，你会受伤的。”

哦，Bucky不会知道他刚刚用了多大的自制力才抵受住了刚才那小小的挑逗。

Bucky的内部紧致柔软，随着手指入侵细微地蠕动着、排挤着，紧紧地包围着他的手指，让他几乎想立刻就埋入其中冲刺，让爱人发出哭泣般的呻吟。但他还是忍住了，他明白Bucky的想法，如七十年前一样，他永远都明白Bucky会有多替他着想，所以他越发耐心地开拓着，不理会伴侣那点小小的“心机”。

Bucky撇了下嘴角，不死心地露出puppy eyes的表情，委屈地说：“我想要你，好久了……”

Steve没有回答，只是喘着粗气加入一根手指，不客气地按上他熟悉的一点，明显地感到Bucky浑身抖了一下，成功地让他闭上嘴。

两根手指在里面交错按压，旋转交叉，时不时分开擦过Bucky的敏感点。快感在Bucky体内慢慢叠加，配合阴茎上温柔的爱抚， Bucky忍不住细细呻吟起来。Steve还觉得不够似的，低头含住他的顶端，舌尖刷过铃口，让Bucky发出一声尖细的抽气，赶紧出声阻止：“不！Steve，快停下！我不想……那么快……”

后穴中四处点火的手指立刻停了下来，Steve抬头吻住他，左手握紧他的阴茎，把他从濒临高潮的边缘拉回来。

从高处骤然滑落的感觉让Bucky一阵眩晕，被强制中断的高潮逼出了他的眼泪。Steve轻柔地吻去他眼角的湿润，低声安抚：“好的，亲爱的，好的，我们不着急，慢慢来。”

Bucky抱住Steve的脖子咬了一口，狠狠地说：“谁特么的要慢慢来，我要你进来！就！现！在！”

Steve舔舔他的唇，微笑着印下甜蜜的一吻：“只有这个不行，亲爱的，这个得听我的。”

Bucky有时候真是恨死对方四倍的自制力了，明明已经都快要爆炸了还能忍住，要不是戳在自己身上那根又烫又硬的小Steve随时随地都在彰显存在感，他都要以为他不行了呢。

“你就是不肯放弃，是吧？”Bucky瞪着Steve，无奈又有点纵容。

Steve愣了一下，记忆中熟悉的对白跟眼前的人重叠起来，喉咙有点发堵。他眨眨眼睛，忽略眼角开始堆积的涩意，用唇堵住恋人的嘴：“当然，永不！”

这个吻带着深切的欲望，爱慕，还有怀念。Bucky顺从地张开嘴迎接他，卷起舌头与他共舞，同时腿打得更开，放松自己迎合Steve第三根手指的进入。

Steve的手并不娇小，虽然不可能有常人四倍那么夸张，但是三根手指已经让Bucky明显感受到胀痛。Bucky想努力放松自己，但是某些部位的肌肉并不受主观愿望控制，越是受到刺激越会紧张，只能慢慢适应。Steve越发缓慢的进入，轻柔地转动手指，让Bucky一点点将三根手指吞到根部，才慢慢抽动了一下。Bucky吸口气扶住Steve的手臂，不知道是想鼓励还是推拒，Steve停了下来，等待他适应。过了一会儿，Bucky点点头，示意Steve可以继续了，Steve才又开始缓慢抽动旋转起来。

这比较耗费时间，但是Steve一点也不在乎，他只想让Bucky觉得舒服，毕竟他自己的家伙可比三根手指粗多了，他不希望Bucky因为这个受到一点伤害。手指在Bucky体内打着圈，偶尔曲起一两根撑开内壁，一点一点的按摩放松着括约肌，指尖轻柔擦过前列腺，既给予一定的刺激，又不会让Bucky马上就射出来。

Bucky的呼吸随着手指的活动起伏，时而急促时而深缓，刚刚被强压下的欲望又开始炽热起来。他抬手擦去Steve额上大滴的汗水，拉过他轻吻了一下，盯着他的眼睛说：“可以了，真的。”

Steve望进灰蓝色的眼睛里，确定他没有任何勉强，才点点头，抽出了手指。温暖湿润的穴口紧贴着抽出的手指急剧缩小，仿佛在极力挽留，最后只留下泛着水光的一点小口。

手指上还存留着爱人温软粘腻的感觉，Steve盯着那里吸了口气，勉强稳住手给自己戴上安全套，抬起Bucky的双腿抵住入口，询问的眼光飘向Bucky。

Bucky手扶住他的肩膀，肯定地点点头。

Steve终于一寸一寸顶入他的身体。

Bucky一边深呼吸一边努力放松自己，Steve太大了，比三根手指大了许多，虽然因为细致的前戏不至于撕裂，但依然让他有饱胀得下一秒就要裂开的感觉。他努力配合Steve进入的速度，所幸Steve依然极富耐心和小心，推入得非常缓慢，一点点的占据所有的空隙，就像他占据Bucky的心，温柔又坚决。

仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，Steve终于进到最里面，他担忧地看着恋人紧皱的眉头：“你还好么？”

Bucky捧住他的脸，严肃地回答：“别担心，我很好，我没有受伤。不痛，只是太胀了，所以，你快点动。”

Steve被他一本正经的表情逗笑了，他亲亲Bucky的额头，小心地抽出一部分再插入，换来Bucky抽噎的呼吸声。

Steve赶紧停下，略带痛苦的说：“Buck，我……快要忍不住了……”

“那就别忍，别停下，我没事，真的。我爱你！”

Steve发出一声压抑的低吼，抱住Bucky的腰开始动起来。一开始是缓慢的抽插，柔软的内壁紧紧地裹住他的欲望，仿佛不想让他移动一分一毫，渐渐速度越来越快。

Bucky被他撞得发出一阵急促的低吟，穴口热辣辣的，说不上疼痛，但也不算好受。慢慢地终于适应了Steve的大小，热辣的感觉退去，充盈酸胀的感觉涌了上来，抽出时的挽留，插入时的满胀，慢慢化作酸软隐约的快感从尾椎上升到大脑，他伸手握住自己的前端撸动起来，之前因为入侵而半软的阴茎很快恢复了精神，快感立刻随着他的动作飙升。他半张开眼，看着Steve专注的表情露出了一个微笑，一个真正的微笑。

Steve几乎要被这个微笑夺走呼吸，他忍不住加快速度大力地冲撞着自己的爱人，埋头与爱人的唇舌纠缠，把他所有的呻吟全部都吞进肚子。

Bucky上下两张嘴都被Steve有力地占据着，他伸手抱住Steve的肩膀，腿缠上Steve的腰，微微挺起腰将臀部送上Steve的胯部，令其进入得更深。这种感觉很好，被Steve用力拥抱占有的感觉很好，可以深深的感觉到被需要被保护被珍爱，好像他就是Steve的一切，即便只是一时的错觉也没有关系。Steve就像一个灯塔，一段午后的阳光，足以驱散他灵魂深处的黑暗和寒意，就像一个锚，足以稳定住他空寂飘渺的灵魂。

Steve放开他唇，流连地吻过他的额头、眉毛、鼻尖和嘴角，温柔得仿佛要滴出水来，但是他下半身的动作却异常激烈，阴茎深深地插入再抽出，穴口周围的肌肉被这略带粗暴的抽插带动地轻微起伏，一下一下仿佛要将自己钉入Bucky的身体一般。两人汗湿的皮肤熨帖摩擦着，粘腻地交换着彼此的体温，周围的空气也似乎被热浪蒸腾起来，把两个人笼罩在情欲的空间里。

Steve忽然停了下来，直起腰，拉开Bucky想自我抚慰的双手。Bucky顺从得任他将自己的双手握住拉过头顶，用一只手按住。Steve伸出一根手指轻轻压住Bucky的唇，低声说：“嘘，别动，交给我。”

Bucky眯着眼睛看他，伸出舌头舔过Steve的手指，惹得Steve收回手指，吸了口气：“别玩儿火。”

Bucky明显感觉到体内的硬物胀大了一点，他得意得舔舔唇：“你在等什么？”

Steve的阴茎跳动了一下，他伸手握住Bucky的硬热，起初只是像爱抚猫咪一样轻轻得摸了两下，Bucky不满地动了动腰，Steve按住他，又开始缓慢地抽插起来。这次跟之前不同，缓慢的抽出，猛力的插入，进去之后还在深处打了个圈。Bucky屏息感受着，直到Steve猛地撞上他里面的那一点，他忍不住发出了小声的尖叫，浑身都抖了起来。

Steve笑了，握住Bucky的阴茎配合插入的节奏撸动起来，每一下都准确的刺激到那个点。

Bucky只能丢盔弃甲得哭喊出来，他挣扎着想要摆脱Steve的束缚，但是Steve单手用力地按住他的双手，Bucky从那力度中能感知Steve是认真的，所以不敢太用力挣开，只能任由Steve揉搓着他，享用着他，在Steve的冲刺中一下一下地弹跳着，腰部被刺激得不停扭动，间接给两人带来更多的快感。

Bucky只觉得越来越热，从内部中心燃烧的热度烘烤着他，意识渐渐飘远，只留下炽烈的快感，在Steve剧烈的抽插中，在他有魔力的抚慰下，攀上顶点，哭着射在Steve的手里，强烈的射精反应另他的后穴极度收缩，Steve也低吼着射了出来，他们喘息着抱在一起，一同沉浸在接近天堂的极乐里。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说好的3P肉……_(:з」∠)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 队长左拥右抱，实在太幸福……orz|||

Steve埋在Bucky颈窝里印下一簇吻痕，尽管他知道这些痕迹很快会消失无踪，也依然乐此不疲。

Bucky也抱着他慢慢平复呼吸，低声说：“我们是不是忘了什么？”

Steve才忽然想起来好像还有一个人在……

James一脸哀怨地看着他们：“你们真是太投入了，作为围观群众我觉得有点被冷落。”

Steve笑着摇头：“对不起，有点……情不自禁。”

James皱着眉头嘟囔：“是，都是我的错，‘耽误’你们几个星期了，‘情不自禁’也是正常的，居然能旁若无人到这程度……”

Bucky慢悠悠地问：“你，这算……吃醋？”

James就跟按了开关一样不说话了。

Steve叹口气，强迫自己从Bucky身边爬起来，吻了吻Bucky的额头，套上睡裤，拉过毯子盖住Bucky赤裸的身体，走到James身边。

“真的？”湛蓝的眼睛对上James的。

James心虚地垂下眼：“什么真的？”

Steve依然用温柔的目光耐心地盯着他。

“你说吃醋？怎么可能？我们可是一个人，吃自己的醋？你认真的？我只是觉得有点……尴尬，对，尴尬。”James理直气壮地大声说，只是红透了的脸让他看起来底气不那么足。他指了指下面，“而且你看，伙计，我还硬着呢！你们倒是爽了，我抱怨一下还不行嘛？”

Bucky的声音低低地传过来：“别扯了，我了解你，你骗得过Steve可骗不过我。”

Steve笑了起来，伸手照顾了一下James的小兄弟，不意外地看见James眯起眼睛享受的表情。他低头凑近James的耳朵：“需要我帮忙吗？”

James忙不迭地点头。

Steve不慌不忙地抚摸他，他们以前这么干过，严格说起来，James还是他的老师，非常高明的那种，所以他也算驾轻就熟。James喜欢慢一点，他喜欢Steve紧实的手掌黏贴住滑动的感觉，似乎可以清晰感受到掌心的纹路。因为血清的关系，Steve的双手并没有太多茧子，只是长年的战斗生活以及从不保养让他的双手稍微有点粗糙，典型男人的双手，其实并没有什么特别的，但是James真是爱死了这双仿佛带有魔法的手，尤其是当他们好不容易熬过一场苦战，终于有机会可以放松的时候。

James头靠在床头，轻声呻吟：“嗯，就是这样，对……轻一点……”

Steve照做了。他看着James仰起头露出的喉结和光滑的脖子，想起以前他们在帐篷里，树林里，甚至在结束战斗的壕沟里……第一百次忍住想埋头啃上去的冲动。

“Steve……”James睁开眼，迷离地望着他，“可以吻我一下么？”James冰蓝色的眼睛里透出以前被深深隐藏的渴望。

Steve的笑容僵了一下：“Bucky，我们那时候……不是这种关系，你知道的。那时候你更喜欢女孩子，我们这样‘解决问题’是因为条件所限。不要被我们现在的关系影响了，现在Bucky对我的感觉，那是……很多痛苦的经历造成的，他没有别的选择。你……你们值得更好的。”

James摸上他的脸：“你这个傻瓜，他刚才说得对。”

“什么？”

“我是在吃醋。”他无视Steve想要阻止他的表情，“看到你们那么甜蜜，那么投入，我确实吃醋了。我嫉妒他，嫉妒我自己。他有你，你爱他，我的意思是，真正的爱，情人、伴侣的爱，我却没有……”

Steve表情一片空白：“你什么意思？”

James傻笑着说：“意思是我那个时候就已经爱着你，从很早以前就开始了，从你救了我开始，或者更早之前，你还是个豆芽菜的时候。我一直以为那只是朋友、兄弟的感情，直到我第一次在你手里高潮，我意识到我想一直这么干，我想你一直这么给我‘解决问题’，甚至更……”

他的话被一个吻打断，很轻的吻，很突然，但是又很小心翼翼。

Steve忐忑的拉开点距离：“你是这个意思吗？……我做的对么？”

James笑着把他拉回来吻上去：“不能更对了，笨蛋。”

就像所有迟到的告白一样，温情可以瞬间演化成激烈的火焰，燃烧掉所有理智。他们热切地拥吻着，James迅速扯掉了睡衣，踢掉半挂在腿上的裤子，双腿忍不住缠上Steve磨蹭起来。

Steve按住他，气喘吁吁的问：“你真的确定？”

James不满地瞪他：“百分之百。你到底在犹豫什么？”

Steve吞了吞口水，犹豫地说：“我只是不敢相信当年你跟我居然怀有同样的心思，我一直以为你更喜欢女孩子。每次休整的时候你都会去酒吧里跟不同的女孩儿搭讪，有时候还会过夜。我……我不知道……我以为我会一直把这心意埋藏一辈子，安心当个好哥们儿好朋友，我甚至说服自己，做好了为你的婚礼祝福的准备。”

James抱住他，自嘲地笑起来：“你可以做到祝福我的婚礼，可是我却连别人在你身边有点特别的位置都不能忍受。Peggy是多么好的姑娘，我看的出来她对你另眼相看，我明明应该祝福你们，可是我却嫉妒得快要发疯了，我怕她抢走我的位置，我怕你以后只会看着她，我甚至怕……以后我们连互相‘解决问题’的机会都不再有……”

“嘘……我眼里从来都只有你，一直是，永远都是。”

“所以你现在知道，这不是什么该死的‘别无选择’了对吗？”James定定得看着他的眼睛。

Steve依然温柔地看着他，“Bucky，你不用……我不希望给你造成错误的印象。就算当年我们是曾经互相……有好感，但是现在的你已如同新生，过去的一切不应该再成为你的束缚，我当然依然爱你，但是当你有更好的选择的时候，我不希望捆住你的手脚。”

James咬牙瞪他：“你怎么这么顽固？我表达的还不够清楚吗……剩下的你来。”最后一句是对不知道什么时候来到他们身边的Bucky说的。

Bucky没有穿衣服，脖子上还有Steve留下的吻痕，这点时间还不足以让它们消失。他对上Steve稍显意外的神情，眼里有一丝压抑不住的愤怒和委屈：“你以为他只是在安慰你，为了让你好受一点？”

Steve张口结舌，美国队长的能说会道第一次失去了作用，他愣了半天才笨拙地说：“我只是觉得我不够好……”

他的话被Bucky激烈的深吻打断，Bucky捧着他的脸认真地说：“你是我在这个世界上遇到的最好的……”

“不，Bucky，你才是，你们。”

Bucky动了下眉毛，凑近Steve的耳朵低声说：“那你不想要我们么？我，们。”

Bucky拉着他的手，引导他摸向James的脖子，滑过生机搏动着的动脉，优美的锁骨，一点一点往下，直到指尖覆盖住James的乳头。

Steve像被蛊惑了一般轻轻拨弄着它，直到它们开始充血挺立，James也发出低低的呻吟。

手继续往下，紧贴着腹部来到股沟，时不时蹭到James挺立的阴茎，惹得James轻轻扭动着腰，追求更多的碰触。

Steve只觉得掌下一片滑腻，刚刚James自慰时泌出了一层薄汗，像粘合剂一样粘住他的手，液体的表面张力吸附着手掌，最大限度得增加了接触面积，无论是抚摸或者被抚摸的人都发出了舒适的叹息。

Bucky拉着Steve的手来到James的后方，紧闭的入口紧张地收缩着。

Steve抬眼看向James，水汪汪的眼睛回望着他，带着鼓励和渴求。他又问了一次：“你确定？”

James忍住翻白眼的冲动：“非得我把你推倒坐上去你才会信吗？”

Steve忧虑地摇头：“我不希望你受伤。我……现在可能会没什么耐心……”

听到自己爱了几十年的人对自己告白，他下面早就兴奋起来了，许久之前自以为是的单相思并不是一厢情愿，他们就像是向着两个方向前进的线，终于汇合成了一个完整的圆。所有的这些让他的心和身体涨得快要爆炸，他很想立刻就抱紧身边的这个人，深深契合在一起，再也不分开。但是James是第一次，他不能这么急躁，生理的需求让他压抑得满脸通红，他真不能保证如果让他体验到James体内的触感他还能有理智在。

Bucky推开他，让他坐在床沿，拉开他的裤子低头含了进去。Steve发出一声绝望又解脱的呻吟，忍不住在他嘴里冲撞了起来。Bucky忍着不适努力收紧脸颊吮吸着他，时不时抬眼注视他陶醉失控的表情，被阴茎带出的口水顺着嘴角滑下，看起来色情又火辣。

Steve没坚持太久，在James爬起来吻他的时候就射在了Bucky嘴里。他抱歉地拉起Bucky吻了吻，Bucky赤裸的身体挨蹭着他，让他刚刚才发泄过的器官似乎又有了充血的趋势。

James见状戏谑地撸了一把，于是小Steve又以肉眼可见的速度硬了起来。

James吃惊地瞪着他：“哇，这……真让人印象深刻。”

Steve脸红到了耳根，好像刚刚在Bucky嘴里打了一炮的不是他一样。

“血清的关系……所以没有不应期……”

James张大嘴看着他，喷笑出声：“那意思是，你得做到满足才会停下来？”

Steve一脸镇定地说“Yes”，但是红的滴血的脸出卖了他。

James继续刨根问底：“不对啊，我记得以前我替你做的时候不是这样的啊。”

Steve抬头看他，湛蓝的眼睛里满是诚恳：“Bucky，那时候我不想吓着你，这是可以控制的，而且就算只有一次，……你也让我很满足。”

这次轮到James脸红了，为什么明明在性方面是自己比Steve放得开，但是现在却被说得脸红心跳，如同恋爱中的姑娘，也只有Steve可以把这种事情说的跟初恋告白一样简单又深情。

他吸了一口气，把Steve推到在床上，双手撑在他脑袋边，认真地说：“好吧，那么现在我们来看看怎么让你更满足。”

他跨坐在Steve身上，摸出润滑液，回头对另一个自己说：“这事儿你得帮帮我，我可没法一个人干这个。”

Steve弹起来又被他按回去：“Bucky！你不用……”

James严厉地制止他：“不许动。这次你不，准，动！”

Steve躺回床上，眼睁睁得看着James浑身泛着亮晶晶的薄汗，猩红的舌头伸出来一点，顺着嘴唇舔了一圈，他觉得要控制住自己不立刻坐起来含住对方红润的嘴唇实在是对毅力的挑战，他已经忍不住想动动腰蹭一蹭James湿滑的大腿了。

可是这还不算最刺激的。更刺激的是，他看见Bucky摸到James身后，正在用右手给他做润滑。

上帝啊，这简直……他看不清Bucky的动作，但是光想想就要流鼻血了。

James的表情很难以形容，Steve知道他以前从来没有被这样入侵过，他能想象那种感觉，怪异，也许还有一点点疼痛，一想到James正为了他在忍受这些，他就觉得快要炸裂了，他想坐起来抚摸他，想亲吻他，想捏住Bucky的手指，跟他一起进入James的身体。

他确实这么做了。

他坐起来抱住James微微扭动的躯体，手指拂开他额头上汗湿的碎发，闭上眼睛吻上James的睫毛，鼻尖，嘴唇，另一只手顺着背脊，一骨节一骨节往下滑，直到腰窝。细腻的汗珠仿佛在腰窝这里积了个小水洼，摸上去特别的滑腻，Steve爱不释手地在那里磨蹭。

James睁开眼瞪他，好像在说：“谁让你动了？”

Steve心虚地吻吻他的脸颊：“别生气，我只是想让你好受点。”

James没精力回他，Bucky正在他后面努力地开拓着，认真又小心，但是绝对算不上温柔有耐性。

Steve抓住Bucky的手，把他从那个还没有完全准备好的地方拿出来。Bucky手指上还沾着晶亮的液体，Steve拉着他的两根手指，重新放回温暖的洞口，带着自己的一根手指一起缓慢朝里插。

“像这样，Bucky，慢一点，轻一点……还有这里，轻轻动一下……”

Steve的手指很有技巧地碰了碰某个点，James扭了一下腰，呻吟了一声。

“看，就是这样。”

他退出来扶住James的腰，一手握住与对方紧贴在一起的硬挺摩擦起来，换来James愉悦的呻吟。

Bucky是个好学生，学什么都很快，这件事也不例外。

James眼角嫣红，喘息着回头：“差不多了吧？”

Bucky点头，他也喘得厉害，不知道是为“自己”做准备这种事太超出他的想象，还是因为又硬起来的阴茎。

James撑着Steve的胸口，慢慢往下坐，偶尔停下来适应一下。Steve安抚地在他的腰上抚摸着，并不催促，只是鼓励地看着他。

“你知道吗，你现在看我的表情是我想过无数次的。”James趁着停下来喘气的功夫说，“你以前从来不看我……”

Steve捧住他的脸，轻声说：“我不敢看你，我怕我会忍不住狠狠地吻你，把你压倒在床上，深深地进入你。”

James笑了：“像这样么？”

“不，现在可是你在上面，jerk。”

“Punk。”

James一边嘴硬地顶回去一边一坐到底，他嘶了一口气，然后扭动着腰动了起来。

突如其来的完全包裹，让Steve禁不住深呼吸。James太紧了，尽管之前已经做了充分的准备，也依然夹得他几乎有疼痛的感觉，他猜他也不好受，尽管James已经迫不及待得开始动起来了。他按着James的腰，试图让他停下来，想让他慢慢放松。但是James并不领情，拉开他的手，自顾自地扭动着。

Steve无奈又担忧地看着他，过了一阵，James似乎放松了些，没那么紧了，进出都舒适了许多，他终于忍不住掐住James的腰开始用力冲撞起来。

James被顶得条件反射想夹紧双腿，但是跨坐的姿势明显不可能，他只能往前倾，撑在Steve的胸口上，汗水滴在Steve粉色的乳珠旁边，色情得反着光。Steve坐起来抱紧他，舌头深深地探入他的口腔，追着对方纠缠。

良久，Steve放开James的唇，才看见Bucky在他们背后远远的看着他们。

原本忘我的表情闪过一丝心疼，他朝Bucky伸出手：“过来，亲爱的。”

Bucky毫无表情的脸上露出一丝欣喜，他靠过来，拉住Steve放在James身后的手，倾身越过James的肩给了Steve一个吻。

James下巴搁在Steve肩上，紧贴着他起伏，阴茎被夹在两人中间，不断溢出液体濡湿了腹部，他靠着Steve的耳朵轻哼着，断断续续地说：“我很好，Steve，我很好。”。

Steve怕他难受，一直抚摸他的背部，Bucky靠近以后与他肩挨着肩，Steve的手可以轻易地顺着James的背脊滑下去握住他半勃的阴茎。他松松地拢住那段硬挺，象征性地摩挲了一会儿，Bucky发出不满的声音，毫不客气地在他手里抽插起来。

Steve给他鼓励的一吻，下身却更重得撞进James的身体。

James叫的更大声了，他含住Steve的耳朵，在他的脖子上啃咬，手指在他背上留下几道红痕。

Steve完全不以为意，他越发地搂紧James，收拢另一手的掌心，引诱Bucky更用力地在他手里冲撞：“我爱你，我爱你们，任何一个。” 

James被顶得夹紧了Steve的腰，下半身更紧得贴在一起，Steve咬住他的脖子，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭，激得他低叫一声射了出来。

感到腹部一阵湿热，Steve停了下来，他不停亲吻着James的嘴唇脸颊和肩膀，感受对方因射精而起的紧致温暖，直到怀里的身体高潮过去，慢慢放松下来，他才退出来，因为情欲而蓝的发亮的眼睛担心得看着他：“还好么？”

James抱着他的脖子点点头，有一搭没一搭地轻啄他的脸颊和耳朵：“我很好，好久没有这么满足了……可是你还没满足。”

他把Steve拉到床边，跪在他腿间，抬首对Steve眨眨眼睛，低头含住依然硬挺的部位，快速地吞吐着。

Steve有点招架不住，扶住他的脸颊，想叫他慢点，但当他的手指碰到因嘴里包裹巨物而鼓起的两颊，尤其是那里还因为不停吞吐着他时而鼓起时而凹陷，他就什么话也说不出来了。James的嘴里太舒服了，还有他一心一意的表情……让Steve的心涨的满满的，满的像是有什么要从眼里溢出来了，他赶紧移开视线，朝Bucky望去。

Bucky会意地靠上来吻他，依然挺立的下身有意无意地擦过他的身体。

Steve停下这个吻，握住Bucky的阴茎，低头舔过柱身，满意地听到Bucky一声拉长了的呻吟。他抬头看看，Bucky的表情有点局促，有点委屈，他不再捉弄他，终于整根地含进去。

他太清楚Bucky的喜好和敏感点了，让Bucky舒服是再简单不过的事情，舌头该怎么动，用什么力度，什么角度……很快，Bucky就射在他嘴里，他毫不犹豫地吞了下去，拉下Bucky的头深吻。

Bucky靠着他的肩说：“你说，你爱任何一个我。其实我也是。”

Bucky看着他的眼睛一字一句：“无论过去还是现在，无论哪一个我，都不可能不爱Steve•Rogers。”

James抬起头来，嘴角还带着一丝白浊，Steve因为刚刚的告白射在了他嘴里。他伸出舌头舔舔嘴角，露出招牌笑容：“他说的对，”他与Bucky对视一眼：“无论过去还是现在，Bucky Barnes会一直爱着Steve Rogers。”

 

end?


End file.
